<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>List of.. by Frogs_the_Kazoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854125">List of..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogs_the_Kazoo/pseuds/Frogs_the_Kazoo'>Frogs_the_Kazoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tale of the Gutsy Student [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogs_the_Kazoo/pseuds/Frogs_the_Kazoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's these list that everyone has. Ones to do or don't</p><p>To describe a person's father or brother. What animal or creepy crawly someone can freaks out about.</p><p>Let's just say that the some of these list are accurately and 100% is not without reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slight Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Slight Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tale of the Gutsy Student [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Things I'm not allowed to do.. Naruto!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This'll continue to grow and feel free to recommend any other characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><ol>
<li>I can’t be out at 6 in the morning. Last time I brought a man home but it was Nagato and he turned out pretty okay. There are things called ‘<em>Pedo</em>philes’ that I have to watch out for? But I only know ‘<em>Pedi</em>cures’ but Hinata said that ‘<em>Pedophiles’</em> aren’t horses so now I’m as confused as ever.</li>
<li>Apparently I’m not supposed to trust strangers?? What if they are dying? What if I really wanted what that guy was selling in the back of that white van. I’ll never know. And now I never will.</li>
<li>Sasuke said I can’t steal? Which is okay. I guess. But then he does it and I can’t snitch? Seems pretty messed up to me. So I stole a lollipop but he steals a video game and suddenly I'm the bad guy.</li>
<li>No more ding dong ditch. Which is fair.. If that old guy didn’t start shit! I swear he looks so smug and it’s really funny when he can’t catch me.I dared shikamaru once and that geezer still blames me! So ha! Suck it!</li>
<li><span>No more water balloon fights. I swear I didn’t mean to hit Konohamaru that hard. Or mom. Or dad. Or baachan. Okay I only felt guilty when I hit Hinata cause she wasn’t even playing but EveRyone ElsE wAs Far game! Now I only get a water gun.</span></li>
<li>No more water gun… Apparently I can’t “Spray up the school.” I don’t even know what that meant until mom explained that she thought that I meant to shoot it up. But i’ll still throw the water gun to get people out of the water tag. But only when Hinata isn’t there. She’ll tell.</li>
<li><span>I can’t hit girls? I.. What? I don’t get it. They were totally asking to get hit with a water balloon when they made fun of Hinata. But she got back at them cause she threw mud instead. It was awesome! Two of the girls even joined in and they became friends after they cleaned up. I’m glad that they left those other girls.</span></li>
<li><span>Sasuke said that I can’t jump off the roof anymore. “One to many bone fractures” or whatever that means. Okay, it was a little scary the first time, but now I’m over it. I swear! </span></li>
<li><span>I can’t hang out when it’s raccoon season for shikamaru.. And I can’t chase the raccoons or I could get ‘rabies’. One thing less to get in the summer.</span></li>
<li><span>Bike trails are off limits. The list keeps growing but honestly I don’t see what’s wrong with some of these. I’d totally snitch on Sasuke again. Oh right, the bike trail thing. Well there's this creek-</span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 25 Rules about Hinata's father (?) and counting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li>he doesn't trust other people</li>
<li>he trust his children (but not often)</li>
<li>He doesn't like animals.</li>
<li>I haven't seen my dog in months</li>
<li> He has confused Neji for me sometimes. It helps to sneak out</li>
<li>I can no longer use neji as my third sister (mother said so) because Father will think he has three daughters.</li>
<li>I can no longer pretend to be neji. Father has caught on that I have been standing in for him for the past week but has yet to point it out. This is my last run. I'm out after this.</li>
<li>Hizashi can’t stay the week because we keep flatlining him. He witnessed a horrible scene where Neji and me fought because Neji’s boobs weren’t growing at the same rate as mine. I still tease him but I don't get the whole boy and girl thing.</li>
<li>Father cannot keep things a secret. He can’t. With practically 4 children at home and 2 overly worried mothers. Everything spills. We snoop in his stuff.</li>
<li>Father cannot ban me from making friends with ‘lesser people’. I don’t know what that means but I will continue to upset him until I achieve my goal.</li>
<li><span>Creeks are no longer an option. I-</span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shikamaru’s to do list.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li>I have to take out the trash? But the raccoons have already claimed sanctum of the trashcan so I have to walk an extra mile to dupe the trash in the neighbors yard. They leave for about a week but do come back once they realize that there is no more free food.</li>
<li>The raccoons scare the deer and I have to protect the deer’s food. But they always get it, those fucking trash pandas.</li>
<li>I have to make sure Ino doesn’t steal Chouji’s food. No matter how many times she gets bitten by him, she keeps trying and I don’t know how to get her to stop.</li>
<li>Soo.. Watching literal children while at school is a huge drag. But temari’s cool to hang out with i guess. But i’m not kidding. I have a report to their parents’ and I get paid for every misgrievens. Surprisingly, Naruto isn’t in as much trouble as everyone thinks.</li>
<li><span>I can only go with Naruto on the creek trail. He can’t be trusted and I rather not think about that right now.</span></li>
<li><span>I have to hide my cigs in my car. I’m alright with blunts but fuck vapes. I overheated one on accident and never fucking again. Low maintenance my ass. I rather roll up a piece of paper than deal with that contraception ever again.</span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>